


A Warm Home

by Gloomiebunny009



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Christmas gift, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is always a hard time to visit his boyfriend but in the end Renzo always finds it worth it and pushes through the snow. It would however be easier if he just lived with Rin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/gifts).



> Hey there guys this is a Christmas Gift I made for Love_Psycho. It was a fun thing to write up despite being so short. I hope you all enjoy it!

The only sound that can be heard around Shima Renzō as he walks through the deep snow is his own crunching footsteps. The wooded area is peaceful as he makes his trek through the quiet wildness quietly cursing to himself. He hates winter honestly since his family moved up north so long ago, finding it to be the most annoying season here. Especially since he grew primarily in Kyoto where the winters were easier.

Usually he'd just stay at home in bed where it's nice and warm only coming out on special occasions. But for one particular person Renzō will always brave the cold to see them. After all they are dating so it's only natural he would want to see his boyfriend.

Sure he lived out in the middle of nowhere and walking there sucked at times but it gave them all the privacy they could want. Which is something Renzō is not going to take for granted in the end.

“Stupid weather report could have been more accurate.” He grumbles as he make his way through the snow. He's happy he invested in his new snow boots and winter coat that keeps him warm. “They didn’t say it was going to be snowing so heavily...”

He has seen worse snowy days than this of course but at the same time Renzō does like to be prepared. So not knowing everything makes that sort of hard to do so. Oh well at least when he makes it to his destination warm soup and drinks will be waiting for him among other things.

His life would be so much easier if he just lived there of course but well...that's a complicated matter for Renzō.

Soon enough the medium sized old fashioned styled house comes into view and a wave of happiness washes over Renzō. He can't help but grin to himself as he keeps going knowing that inside is a great meal and warmth waiting for him. That is what pushes him forward just a little faster so he takes advantage of that energy with his usual satisfied glee.

The door is unlocked which is normal when Renzō is supposed to come over and makes him extra thankful he doesn't have to dig out any keys today. Sliding the door open Renzō takes his first steps inside letting out relived happy sigh.

“Ahhhh just as warm as I figured it would be.” He grins happily to himself as he brushes the snow off his shoulders at the door. The young man slides this shut soon after making sure the entrance isn't full of too much snow. “Rin!! I'm here!”

The house is silent for a moment as Renzō starts to take off all his snow gear after dropping his over night bag down on the floor in front of him. Just as he unzips his coat and hangs it up on his usual hook the sound of footsteps reaches his ears and makes him grin. Okumura Rin rushes down the hall with a smile warm enough to melt the snow outside and makes Renzō's heart skip a beat.

“Renzō!” Rin doesn’t hesitate to pull the pink-haired young man into a tight hug. “I was so worried you weren’t going to make it with all the snow.”

“Ahh no worries I've walked through worse.” Renzō smiles as he takes his boots off next after Rin let's go. “So what's for dinner? I hope it's soup or something warm because man I am starving and cold!”

Rin kisses Renzō's cheek causing him to blush and freeze for a second. “I made some good soup and a lot of other warm stuff to go with it. It's ready to eat right now so let's go.”

Renzō doesn't resist when Rin takes his hand and starts to drag him down the hall enjoying the warmth he radiates. It's addictive making him almost whine when Rin let's go when they arrive in his living room. A pot of soup with two bowls have been set out on the kotasu with drinks. Renzō can't help but grin at the small little set up finding it to be _so_ sweet and _so_ Rin.

The soup smells delicious as he gets closer as he sits down at his usual side with Rin staying up to dish out their food.

“There we go...” Rin says as he finishes taking a seat across from Renzō. A light blush comes to his cheeks as he rubs the back of his neck while his eyes gaze down. “I hope it's good.”

“Of course it's good. You cooked it after all that automatically means it's going to be great.” Renzō laughs slightly as he picks up his spoon. “Thank you for the meal!”

Rin is bright red after that which is slightly funny to Renzō considering how long they've known each other. He was the first person Renzō met when his family moved up here back when he was in high school. While they were just friends to begin with their relationship slowly bloomed over time with Renzō being the first to confess to Rin almost a year ago.

He still remembers the look on Rin's face when he told him, and it's one Renzō will never forget.

Sure their relationship is a little unorthodox especially considering Rin is a half-demon but honestly he can care less. Renzō loves him and while not even really knowing why Rin is up in this small snowy village he can't help but not care. To him Rin is Rin and nothing will change that.

“Ah man this is really good!” Renzō grins at his boyfriend who wiggles in his seat all embarrassed by the compliment.

“Th-thank you Renzō I was worried about things a few things.” He smiles back. “So how was the walk up here?”

“Snowy and slow but that's normal.” Renzō answers with a shrug. “We'll probably be snowed in for a bit considering this weather.”

Rin blinks at that and frowns. “What are you going to do tonight then?”

“Stay here of course duh?” He laughs a bit as he watches Rin's expression go blank before turning bright red.

“A-are you sure?” Rin asks after thinking about it. “Wouldn't your parents get upset?”

“No not really.” Renzō shakes his head in return. “I told them I was going here and I might end up staying the night. That isn't a problem right?”

“No of course not!” Rin answers right away and smiles. “Actually I wouldn't mind it honestly.”

Renzō stares at him for a moment before looking back down at his soup. He has been thinking for a while of asking if it would be okay to move in with Rin but something keeps holding him back. The half-demon's past is still a mysterious blank to him and there's the whole fact his family is made up of mostly exorcists. Sort of make sit hard to date a half-demon not that Renzō cares about their opinion.

But at the same time living and staying with Rin sounds perfect. He wouldn't mind walking to his part-time job from here even in the snow. If it means being around Rin more and going to sleep in maybe the same bed then it's perfect. Renzō knows it's a bit foolish to think they can work their problems out later but can't help but feel like this is right.

Now if he could only get the courage to ask him...

After that their conversations moves around to what Rin has been up to and how Renzō's job is going. Both are happy to talk about little things here and there having missed each one other for so long. Renzō's life had been so busy for the past few weeks he hadn't been able to visit Rin, and texting was their only form of communication outside of talking on the phone.

The air around them feels like it's back to normal even though they've been separated for a while. He's glad he braved the snow to come see Rin, and is so happy to be here.

“Ahhh I'm stuffed.” Renzō moans as he lays back onto the floor with his arms spread out. “Thanks Rin!”

Rin smiles as he stands up with the half filled pot of soup in his hands. “Well like I said I figured you'd be hungry and cold after walking that far so this would be the best dinner in the end. I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

Renzō blushes at Rin's consideration as he stares up at the ceiling as his heart hammers in his chest. He needs to ask Rin if he can live here and now would be perfect.

“Hey Rin!”

Biting his lip Renzō sits up on his elbows and stares up at Rin who stops upon hearing his name. “Hm? What is it?”

“I...” the words stop right before they reach his tongue and Renzō finds he can't say them. He looks away from Rin trying to figure out how to get them out but discovers he's frozen. “I...j-just wanted to know what's for dessert!”

Rin tilts his head up in thought staring at the ceiling. “Well...I hadn't been able to get some more sugar recently so I didn't make anything. Sorry about that, but I do have some hot chocolate instead. Does that sounds good?”

“Yeah that sounds great! Thanks!” Renzō blurts out as he nods his head a bit faster than he meant too. “Hot chocolate would be great!”

Rin smiles sweetly at him and nods his head. “Alright then I'll go make some.”

He disappears into his kitchen and leaves Renzō alone to curl up into a ball and whine quietly at himself for being so dumb.

_'Jeez...what is wrong with me!? Why can't I ask him something like that....?'_ Renzō covers his face with his hands feeling like crying for a bit before sighing. _'Well...this is a big commitment I guess. But at the same time I....ugh this suuuucks. Damn his cute face.'_

He lays there for a bit feeling like the dumbest boyfriend ever and glares up at the ceiling when he finally rolls onto his back. Renzō lays his hands on his stomach and finds himself relaxing just as he always does here.

While he doesn't hate his family Renzō does come from a big one and it's hard to find any time to be alone there. Even with With his oldest brother Jūzō marrying his fiance Mamushi in the spring his house is still crowded and most of all it doesn't have _Rin_. That's probably the biggest appeal of living here.

Waking up next to him, coming home from work to see him, and falling asleep next to him sounds like a dream.

Renzō lets that thought roll around in his head before he covers his face with his hands again groaning. He's such an overly romantic idiot that it makes him sick sometimes.

“Alright I'm back with some hot chocolate...Renzō are you okay?”

The sound of Rin's voice makes Renzō sit up right away, his face super red as his eyes dart around.

“Oh yeah I'm fine I was just...thinking of some stuff!” He laughs off as he scratches his cheek quickly deciding to change the subject. “Ah man that stuff looks good thank you Rin!”

“No problem.” Rin chuckles as he sets Renzō's mug down in front of him. “Here you go.”

Before Renzō can really react Rin sits down next to to the young man and leans against him with his mug in hand. Renzō freezes at this and is as stiff as a board as his heart thunders in his ears. It's so weird he's this embarrassed and overly emotional despite knowing Rin for a long time and freaking _dating._

Shakily Renzō reaches out and picks up his mug some how taking a sip without spilling the stuff all over him. After a bit his heart does settle down and eventually he relaxes against Rin, finding that being next to him is so nice.

_'Our nights could always be like this...'_ Renzō thinks as he sips on the hot chocolate. _'I'd honestly like that...'_

With that thought in mind he wraps his arms around Rin's shoulder and pulls him closer who pauses at that, looking up at his boyfriend with a curious stare. Renzō's cheeks are a light pink as he stares forward which makes Rin smile and kiss his cheek. He snickers to himself as Renzō get's redder and his body starts to shake again knowing exactly what he has done to the pink-haired man.

“Rin...c-can I-I ask you something?” Renzō sets his mug down on the table and looks down at Rin.

“Sure, what do you want to ask?” Rin asks as he snuggles a bit closer.

Renzō looks away for Rin as he scrounges up a bit of courage he has before letting out a soft sigh. “C-can I...can I live with you?”

Rin stares at Renzō who feels like he's said the worse thing he could and looks away. “N-never mind that was a dumb--”

“You really want to live with me?” Rin asks.

Renzō looks into Rin's eyes and sees the hope there. It's clear he's been alone for so long that the thought that anyone would want to be with him seems impossible. But Renzō _does_ want to be with him, so he nods his head just a little bit.

“Yeah...I do. I mean I can help pay rent and do other things around the house.” Renzō explains quickly. “I wouldn't be some free loader of course.”

Rin looks down at his mug as he listens to Renzō, smiling softly to himself on top of looking close to crying. He laughs shaking his head before setting the mug down next to Renzō's and turns to him. Before he can react Rin throws himself at Renzō who lands on the floor on his back with the half-demon on top of him.

Rin presses his lips against Renzō who's eyes widen for a moment before he let's them slip close and returns the kiss. He wraps his arms around Rin pushing him down against his body as his tongue darts out to licks his lips. Rin easily opens his mouth and let's Renzō slide his tongue in brushing against Rin's.

The room is still as they loose themselves in each other, tongues moving against one another in their deep kiss. The warmth that settles in Renzō is something he finds he can't live without anymore and it's all caused by Rin.

“S-so I can stay?” Renzō asks when he breaks their kiss panting just a bit. He wants to make sure that everything is okay and he's not dreaming. “I can seriously move in?”

“Of course you can!” Rin replies right away snickering. His tail has slipped out of his shirt and wags happily behind him. “When can you move in?”

“Uhhh....not now and I'm not to sure when I can but we'll talk about that later.” Renzō flips their position and smiles down at Rin. He kisses Rin's neck who squirms a bit at the feeling. “We're a little busy with other things right now.”

“Okay, I can't wait!” Rin wraps his arms around Renzō neck and kisses his cheek.

For a bit he stares down at Rin who smiles up at him cupping his cheek. Renzō lays his hand over his and closes his eyes feeling like the luckiest person alive.

The night is no longer a cold one for either of them as they loose themselves in each other. Happy to plan moving in with one another later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone really enjoyed this one since it's sort of a different thing I don't do often. I'm not exactly a big fan of boy's love so this kind of thing is tougher for me to write. But I did enjoy this one, and had a lot of fun with it as I said before. If you enjoyed it please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Who knows I might continue this one day with the set up I made, if I get enough comments that might just happen.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!!


End file.
